Ma vie sans toi
by MadMeary
Summary: Pour satisfaire le village il devait abandonner ses enfants. Pour les protéger du village il devait sacrifier leur innocence.


Second texte de l'année, et il est aussi réjouissant que le premier. Jamais deux sans trois, je sens que le suivant va prendre le même chemin. Il est plus ou moins la suite de Derniers instants. Les personnages sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Ma vie sans toi**

Un an, cela faisait un an pile depuis la mort de la femme qu'il aimait.

Trois cent soixante-cinq matins à se réveiller seul dans ce grand lit froid, à ouvrir les yeux et s'apercevoir que le côté du lit de Karura n'avait pas été touché.

Trois cent soixante-cinq nuits à fixer une place vide en attendant que le sommeil prenne pitié de lui et l'accueil dans son royaume.

Autant de temps à laisser Temari s'occuper des cauchemars de Kankuro, et de la croiser dans le couloir l'implorant du regard de l'aider. Sa fille n'avait que quatre ans, ce n'était pas son rôle de jouer les mamans. Son fils de trois ans pleurait toutes les nuits, sans qu'il ne vienne le consoler. Quant à son dernier né, c'était son beau-frère Yashamaru qui l'élevait. Rasa s'y rendait le moins possible, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Gaara cela lui rappelait la mort de Karura, et le sacrifice qu'il lui avait demandé.

L'enterrement de son épouse avait été éprouvant, il n'avait pas pu verser une larme, pas pu se recueillir en paix. Il n'avait pu qu'écouter les condoléances qu'on leur adressait à lui et à ses deux plus vieux enfants. Pendant la cérémonie il avait surveiller du coin de l'œil la blonde et le brun, ni elle, ni lui n'avaient pleuré, ils s'étaient tenus droits comme des I, le regard fort et dur. Yashamaru n'avait même pas pu assister à la mise en terre de sa sœur car il devait veiller sur Gaara.

Les ninjas médecins étaient venus le trouver quelques jours après, lui assurant que si lui ou un de ses enfants ressentaient le besoin de se confier, ils les écouteraient comme il se devait. Il les avait remercié poliment et leur avait répondu que tout allait bien. Il se méfiait d'eux et de leur compassion, il redoutait que l'un d'entre eux ne soit un espion à la solde des membres du conseil. Il ne pouvait pas révéler quoique ce soit, cela l'affaiblirait davantage et le rendrait vulnérable à une révolte, ou pire une tentative d'assassinat. S'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, les trois petits êtres qui avaient le même sang que lui, seraient des cibles faciles, et Rasa préférait mourir plutôt que quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à sa fille et ses fils.

Il s'enfermait dans le travail, restait des heures tardives au bureau afin de chercher des solutions pour sortir son pays de la médiocrité vers laquelle il glissait doucement. Cela ne dérangeait personne, personne ne regrettaient qu'il ne puisse pas être là pour Kankuro et Temari, tout le village se moquait qu'ils soient malheureux et que leur mère leur manque. A qui cela importait que son tout petit Gaara porte en lui un démon, le plus sadique de tous.

Un soir, après le travail, il passa chez son beau-frère, et alla voir son fils d'un an. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps depuis sa dernier visite. Gaara dormait paisiblement, un vrai miracle avec cette créature en lui. Si cela continuait il finirait par ne plus savoir qui était son père, et au fond cela serait-il une mauvaise chose, il n'y avait qu'à constater le mal qu'il faisait à ses deux aînés. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux du bébé, en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller.

« Oublie qui est ton père Gaara, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde » chuchota-t-il avant de se retirer.

Il marcha seul, dans les rues de la ville, éclairé par la lune. Sa douce épouse lui manquait, plus les jours s'écoulaient plus la douleur augmentait. Il n'y aurait pas de deuil pour lui, et cela lui convenait, c'était sa punition pour avoir osé condamner à mort une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle.

Il parvint jusqu'à sa demeure, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, entra dans la chambre de Temari, et ne fut pas surpris que Kankuro soit dans le lit de sa sœur. Il ne réussissait plus à dormir seul. Il recouvrit sa petite blonde qui avait bougé pendant son sommeil.

« Ne laisse aucun homme te faire du mal ma petite chérie, ils n'en valent pas la peine », lui conseilla-t-il.

Il se chargea ensuite de remettre son fils dans le bon sens du lit, la tête sur l'oreiller et le corps sous les couvertures.

« Ne deviens pas un homme comme ton père mon petit curieux, tu es tellement meilleur que lui », dit-il fièrement.

Il termina sa route dans sa chambre, pièce froide, et sinistre où ne l'attendait que des fantômes, des souvenirs et de la solitude. Karura, même prononcer son prénom était douloureux, et lui serrait le cœur. Sa belle et gentille Karura, que penserait-elle de lui si elle le voyait ainsi ? Sûrement qu'il était indigne d'elle et que si elle était encore en vie, elle aurait divorcé.

Pour satisfaire le village il devait abandonner ses enfants.

Pour les protéger du village il devait sacrifier leur innocence.

Temari ne serait plus jamais une petite fille adorant les plantes.

Kankuro ne serait jamais plus libre de découvrir le monde sans danger.

Gaara lui ne serait jamais un enfant normal, son enfance lui avait été volée au moment où il était né.

Il était le quatrième kazekage, il avait renoncé à son identité.

Sabaku no Rasa ne serait plus qu'un nom sur une tombe le jour de sa mort.

Mais franchement qui cela intéressait la douleur de la famille royale ? Le pays du vent devait être puissant, alors le bonheur d'un père et de ses enfants pouvait bien être anéanti.


End file.
